baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
It's a Bully
"Thanks for the generous '''DONᴀ''ᴛɪᴏɴ''.''." ''― It's a Bully '''It's a Bully, The Bully, or just Bully is the tertiary antagonist in ''Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning''. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to the text about him in the Principal's Office. Appearance It's a Bully appears as a humanoid figure with an orange ellipsoid for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small, peach-colored balls for hands and feet. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with dots for eyes, a gaping mouth with orange lips that clips into where his neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has a brown text floating next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. Mechanics It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the player's path completely. If the player attempts to approach It's a Bully while holding an item, he will steal it from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the player pass. However, if the player approaches It's a Bully without an item he will continue to block the player's path, forcing the player to go another way (if there is one). It's a Bully is assumed to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only really blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the player is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully so happens to get in the way, forcing the player to either change paths or sacrifice an item. It's a Bully can be passed if the door is open long enough. As of the V1.3 update, if Principal of the Thing spots It’s a Bully in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path the bully was blocking as seen here. Quotes Gallery Bully's Page in detention.png|It's a Bully's description in the Principal's Office PlaceFace.png|The unused face of It's a Bully, named PlaceFace in the files baldis basics Bully.png|It's a Bully blocking one of the Halls Trivia * It's a Bully is one of three characters that are presumably models, the others being Baldi and 1st Prize. * It's a Bully's model was actually created by Mystman12 years before the development for Baldi's Basics In Education & Learning started. * There's an unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be an early version of this character, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The unused image consists of only a head. ** The final model seems to use a distorted version of the unused "PlaceFace" sprite as its head. ** The PlaceFace sprite is used by a test enemy that is disabled ingame. * The "I'm gonna take your candy" line may have been inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun * All of It's a Bully's voice lines have an echo effect applied to the last word. This strengthens the theory that elements of this character are a reference to the aforementioned PilotRedSun video. * Many fans have joked that he resembles a large potato. * The large "THIS IS A BULLY" text may be a reference to bad anti-bullying videos. * It's a Bully is the only character that cannot be swept by Gotta Sweep or 1st Prize. * If the Player gets close to the Bully, he will say a random line, even if the player has not given him an item. *It's a Bully can be sent to detention by Principal of the Thing for "bullying" the player. This could give the player the chance to escape getting jumpscared by Baldi in the event the player has no items to give him. *It's a Bully is, along with Baldi and Arts and Crafters, one of the few evil characters of the game. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students